Red's Chores/Meowth Accidentally Gets Red in Trouble
(In the corridor, Red got there, and closed the door. Then they went over to a huge window, and opened the curtains. Then they went over to one of the bedrooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was Persian sleeping beside a bed, where Jadis slept in. Persian suddenly woke up slowly after stretching, and looked at Red) Red: (Whispering) Good morning. Time to get up. (Persian just yawned haughtily) Red: (Whispering) Come on. Please? (Persian just turned his back to her) Red: (Whispering harshly) PERSIAN, COME HERE!! (Persian turned to Red with a cranky glare. Then he sighed bitterly, got up, and then just walked haughtily out of his bed, and went up to Red with a glare. Then Persian yawned again as he stretched his legs. Suddenly, he stopped when Red quietly closed the door) Red: Well, I'm sorry if you're majesty object to an early breakfast. (They made their way to the stairs with Pikachu and Meowth watching from the pillar) Red: It's certainly not my idea of feeding you first. But it's orders. Come on, Persian. Meowth: That's Persian, right? Pikachu: Yep, that's him. (Meowth laughed a bit haughtily) Meowth: He doesn't seem scary to me! I can take him! (He was about to walk down to Persian when Pikachu stopped him) Pikachu: Oh, no, you don't! Don't do it, Meowth! Meowth: (Confused) Why? Pikachu: Persian isn't funny. He is mean and wicked! (Meanwhile, Red and Persian had arrived at the kitchen, where a sleeping fire dog Pokemon slept on a dark red rug. He was a. He is Growlithe. Anyway, Growlithe growled and barked in his sleep, making Persian back up and hiss in anger, because he and Growlithe had a history of fighting each other) Red: (Whispering while walking over to Growlithe) Growlithe? Growlithe! (In his sleep, Growlithe jumped on the rug and chewed on it. He stopped when he woke up and looked at Red. Then he smiled softly at Red) Red: (Petting Growlithe) Dreaming again? Chasing Persian? (Growlithe nods) Red: Catch him this time? (Growlithe nodded again) Red: (Gently scolding Growlithe) That's bad. (Growlithe looked at Red in shock while Persian snickered menacingly) Red: Suppose Jadis and her daughters heard you upstairs? You know the orders. (She walked up to a shelf and put two teapots and three teacups on a tray) Red: So if you don't wanna lose that nice, warm bed, you better get rid of those dreams. Know how? (Growlithe shook his head "No") Red: Just learn to like Persian. (Growlithe groaned at that idea as Persian smirked evilly and walked around Growlithe, brushing his tail against him, making Growlithe glare at Persian) Red: I mean it, Growlite. Persian has his good points too. For one thing, he.... (She struggled for the right nice words) Red: Well, sometimes he.... (Persian slightly smirked evilly as Red finished) Red: Well, surely, there must be something good about him. (Persian glared at Red as Growlithe snickered at him. Then, after Red went over to the table, Persian got an idea. He went over to Growlithe, and slapped his face. Growlithe glared at Persian, and growled at him, about to attack him when Persian yowled loudly) Red: Growlithe! (She went over to Growlithe, and dragged her outside through the door) Red: Oh, Growlithe. Come on, outside. (As Growlithe went out the door, he glared at Persian who just smirked evilly at him) Red: I know that it's not that easy, but we should at least try to get along together. (Red looked at Persian, giving him a bowl of milk) Red: And that includes you, Your Majesty! (Red then grabbed a small bag of corn grains, and went outside while Persian kept glaring at her. Red went out to her farm animal friends, and she tossed the grain) Red: Breakfast time! Wake up, my little animal friends! Hurry, hurry! Come on, my little animal friends! Breakfast! Breakfast! (The Pokemon came to a window as they saw Red sprinkling the corn grains around as the animals came up to them happily) Pikachu: Come on, guys! It's breakfast time! (He and the Pokemon got interested and they raced down) Pokemon: Breakfast? Meowth: What are we having today? Dedenne: We are having corn. Chespin: Delicious like macarons! Fennekin: Chespin, to you, macarons and every delicious food is delicious. (They reached downstairs, and went out of the mouse hole. Pikachu stopped as his eyes widened, and Meowth and the Pokemon bumped into him, and they saw....) Pichu: Uh-oh, it's Persian! Fennekin: How are we gonna get out?! (They hid in the mouse hole, and they gathered together) Pikachu: Okay, listen. I got a plan. One of us will sneak out, and trick Persian to chase him or her to the spot near the broom, and keep him there. (The others nodded in agreement. Pikachu turned around with straws) Pikachu: Let's draw straws. Whoever has the red marking gets the distraction role. (They pulled the straws, and Pikachu realized that he has the red marked straw. Meowth and Dedenne shook Pikachu's hand as the Pokemon looked down in sadness and waved to Pikachu who waved back. Then he got the courage to step out of the hiding place. He tip-toed to where Persian is as the Pokemon watched. Persian was bored, drinking some milk droplets from his claw from his bowl of milk. Pikachu hid under his right paw, and motion to the Pokemon that he was going to shock Persian so his face would fall onto the bowl. Meowth started to laugh, but the Pokemon got him to be quiet. Pikachu then finally shocked Persian sending the mean bigger cat Pokemon's face into the bowl. Pikachu then sucked up some of Persian's milk, and spit it into his face. Persian' then started to chase Pikachu until he entered the hole. The group came out and went to the door to go outside. It looked like Pikachu's plan was working. Or perhaps not. The Pokemon went outside to Red feeding the animals while the girl is humming a bit. Even Lori and Trixie were out there, helping out in organizing the feeding)'' Pokemon: Red! Lori! Trixie! (Red, Lori, and Trixie heard them, and noticed them happily) Lori: There you are! Red: We were wondering when you would get here. (She gave them some grain) Red: Alright, breakfast is served. (The Pokemon took some and flew and/or ran off. Meowth tried to get some, but the chickens were taking them from him. Meowth managed to grab one, but one of the chickens glared at him) Meowth: (Nervously) Uh, take it easy, chicken. (He started to take off, but the chicken stopped him, and made him drop his grain. He and another chicken grabbed it at the same time, fighting for the grain) Meowth: Let go! It's mine! Trixie: Stop that! (She, Red, and Lori began to shoo the chickens away) Lori: Go on! Red: Shoo shoo! (Red, Lori, and Trixie looked at Meowth) Lori: Poor little Meowth. (Red gave him some grain) Red: Here. Help yourself. Meowth: Thank you. (He grabbed some grain) Red, Lori, and Trixie: You're welcome. (The Pokemon ran to the door, and stopped to see Persian waiting for Pikachu to come out. Pikachu took out a little blue ball, and used it to make Persian jump at the hole. He then signaled them to get moving. They ran to safety as Meowth followed them. Froakie dropped a grain, but he just left it there, and kept running. As the Pokemon ran to the hole, Meowth tried to get the grain Froakie left behind. He dropped all the grain, making a noise loud enough for Persian to hear. ''He turned to see Meowth, and smirked evilly at him. Pikachu' panicked, and tried to distract him, but it wasn't working. As Meowth was getting the grain, Pikachu pulled on one of the whiskers on Persian. Meowth tried to get the grain together, but he dropped them again. Pikachu pulled on Persian's whisker some more, but h'e yanked away and began to walk towards Meowth who used his teeth to hold the gain. He began to walk, only to be stopped by Persian. Meowth gasped in fright as Persian meowed a bit like a roar. Meowth screamed, and tried to run away, but Persian caught him by his tail. Persian prepared to throw him down, but Pikachu pushed the broom, and it landed Persian's head, making him drop Meowth. The Scratching Cat Pokemon' ran off from the bigger cat Pokemon. Persian recovered from the hit and looked around in anger)'' Pikachu: Where's Meowth? (He then shrugged) Pikachu: He must have got away. (He then ran off to catch up with the others. Persian looked for Meowth, and he saw him climbing up on a table. Meowth went near a teacup, and sat down to catch his breath, unaware of Persian stalking him. He took the teacup, and trapped him inside. ''Before he could get him, he heard a bell ringing and a voice)'' Voice 1: Red! (Red, Lori, and Trixie stepped into the kitchen) Red: Alright, alright. we're coming! (Persian moved out the way as Red began to set the trays) Red: Oh my goodness. Morning, noon, and night. Voice 2: Red! (The bell rang again) Red: Coming, coming! (The red-headed girl ran from the table to the stove to pour porridge into three bowls. As the bell rang and unknown to Red, Lori, and Trixie, Persian tried to figure out which teacup had Meowth inside. ''Once he checked two cups, he was about to get Meowth from the third teacup, the bell rang again)'' Voice 3: Red! Red: I'm coming! (Persian got out of the way. Red placed the porridge on the trays, along with the three teacups. The bell rang again, and Persian tried to get Meowth again) Voices 1 and 2: Red! Red: In a minute! Can't they wait for a few minutes? Lori: No, unfortunately. (Persian got out of the way. As Red poured tea into smaller teapots on the trays, all three voices shouted with all three bells ringing) Three voices: Red! (Red then put two of the trays on her hands, and one tray on her head, and she took off before Persian could get Meowth. Red left the kitchen as the bells rang again) Three voices: Red! (Persian followed the three out of the kitchen, and watched them walking up the stairs while Red balanced the trays with Lori and Trixie's help. Meowth peeked out from one of the teacups, and hid again. Persian spotted him. ''He silently climbed up the stairs. Red felt one of their shoes slip off, and she turned to put her shoe on. She, Lori, and Trixie then went swiftly past Persian, and opened the door to Josee's bedroom while Lori and Trixie stepped back)'' Red: Good morning, Josee. (She stepped inside) Red: Sleep well? Josee: (Scoffs) As if you care! (Josee, after Red gave Josee her tray, gave Red a basket of clothes for ironing) Josee: Take that ironing, and have it back in an hour! One hour! You hear?! Red: Yes, Josee. (Red left the bedroom, and closed the door before Persian could get in. Red then stepped into Amy's bedroom) Red: Good morning, Amy. Amy: (Snotty tone) Well, it's about time! (After getting her tray, she gave Red a box of clothes to mend) Amy: Don't forget the mending! And don't be all day getting it done, either! Red: Yes, Amy. (They left the bedroom, and closed the door before Persian could get in again. Red then stepped in front of Jadis' bedroom, and opened it) Jadis: Well come in, my child. Come in. (Red stepped in) Red: Good morning, Stepmother. (Red handed Jadis her tray) Jadis: Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties. (She points at the laundry) Jadis: Toute suite. (Red picked up the laundry) Red: Yes, Stepmother. (She then left the bedroom and closed the door before Persian could get in. After Red went down the stairs, Persian purred and meowed softly in anger, like he's grumbling, much to Lori and Trixie's suspicions) Lori: What's going on, Persian? Trixie: What're you up to this time? (Persian just gave them the cold shoulder. ''Suddenly, a loud scream was heard from Amy's bedroom. Persian ran to the door excitedly along with Lori and Trixie, who both looked concerned instead, and Meowth got through the door, and tried to get away, but Persian caught him. Amy' bursted through the door. She was now)'' Amy: Oh! Mom! Mom! (Red ran up the stairs to Amy, who shook her right index finger at her accusingly) Amy: You did it! You did it on purpose! (She ran to Jadis' bedroom) Amy: Mom! Oh, Mom, Mom! (Josee left her bedroom and glared at Red with her hands on their hips. She was now) Josee: Now what did you do to Amy?! (Josee followed Amy. Then she turned to Lori and Trixie) Josee: Get in here! (Doing what she ordered reluctantly, Lori and Trixie entered the room) Amy: Oh! She put it there! A little ugly cat! Under my teacup! (When the bedroom door closed, Red looked at Persian sternly) Red: All right, Persian. What did you do with him? (Persian opened his front paws to prove that he's not holding Meowth) Red: Oh, your not fooling anybody. (Red picked the bigger cat Pokemon up a bit) Red: We'll just see about this. (She shook him) Red: Come on! Let him go! (Persian lifted his left foot) Red: Now the other one. (Red shook the bigger cat Pokemon) Red: Come on! (Persian reluctantly, and bitterly, lifted his other foot, and revealed Meowth underneath) Red: Oh, poor little Meowth. (Meowth quickly then got away, and ran back to the other Pokemon. Red then put Persian down) Red: Oh, Persian, won't you ever learn? Jadis: (Voice-over) RED!! (Red winced a bit as Persian smirked evilly at that sound, glad to know Red might get in trouble because of him) Red: Yes, Stepmother. (Red walked to the door with Persian. Josee and Amy walked out with evil smirks on their faces as Persian went inside and Lori and Trixie, walking out also, felt guilty for Red getting in trouble. Amy scoffed with satisfaction) Amy: Are you ''gonna get it! Josee: Yeeeeeaaaah! Jadis: (Voice-over) Close the door, Red. ''(Red stepped in, and closed the door before the evil stepsisters could get in. Josee and Amy fought for the keyhole before they decided to share it, and listened in on Red and Jadis. Inside Jadis' bedroom, Red stood in front of the door in calm nervousness) Jadis: Come here. (Red walked to the foot of the bed as Persian climbed onto it, and sat down next to his owner. Jadis was wearing a) Red: Oh, please, you don't think.... Jadis: (Cutting her off with an evil smirk) Hold your tongue! (As Jadis brought her tray closer to her, she spoke up) Jadis: Now, it seems we have time on our hands. Red: But I was only trying to finish.... Jadis: Silence! (Jadis took her teacup, and she poured her tea into it with the teapot) Jadis: Time for vicious practical jokes. Perhaps we can put it to better use. (As Jadis poured some cream into her tea, she continued) Jadis: Now.... Let me see.... There's the large carpet in the main hall. Clean it! And the windows, upstairs and down. Wash them! (Jadis sipped her tea) Jadis: (Finishing her sip) Oh, yes.... And the tapestries, and the draperies. No slacking off. Red: But I just finished.... Jadis: Do them again! (Jadis stirred her tea) Jadis: And don't forget the garden, then scrub the terrace, sweep the halls, and the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course, there's the mending, and the sewing, and the laundry. (Persian smirked evilly with a nod and quiet snicker at all the list of chores, then glared when Jadis finished. Jadis then sipped her tea) Jadis: (Realizing after sipping her tea) Oh yes, and one more thing after those chores. (Persian smirked evilly as he nodded) Jadis: See that Persian gets his bath. (Persian gasped silently and glared at that idea. He hated getting baths from Red) Coming up: At the castle, King Barnyard Dawg and Prince The Wolf's butlers, Bobby Santiago and Timmy Turner, order the duke, the Sheriff of Nottingham, to deliver invitations to the kingdom to attend a royal ball at the castle in order to help Wolf find a bride of his own, with Bobby and Timmy hoping to find true love of their own. Back at the chateau, the residents receive their invitation and Red, upon learning about this, makes a deal with Jadis that if she finishes her chores, she can go to the ball with the stepfamily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies